


As Long As He Will Let Me

by galaxy_houseplants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, The Song of Achilles - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, morning doesn’t look like a word anymore, yeah it’s just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: There’s a half hour until Keith and Lance need to be out of bed and training. Thank God. Because Keith never wants to get up.





	As Long As He Will Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this quote from The Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller:  
> ‘I will never leave him. It will be this, always, for as long as he will let me. If i had had words to speak such a thing, I would have. But there were none that seemed big enough for it, to hold that swelling truth. As if he had heard me, he reached for my hand. I did not need to look; his fingers were etched into my memory, slender and petal-veined, strong and quick and never wrong. “Patroclus,” he said. He was always better with words than I.’
> 
> As always thanks to beta reader & meme sender Ella ❤️.

There’s a half hour until Keith and Lance need to be out of bed and training. Thank god. Because Keith never wants to get up.

Lance is warm. He’s always warm. Keith doesn’t think he’s ever seen him cold. It’s surprising, as he grew up in a very warm climate, always on the beach, yet the chill of space doesn’t get to him. They balance each other out, as Keith is always cold when he’s alone but just right when he’s around Lance.

Lance’s skin is sensitive. Keith knows because he likes to trace the thin scars on his back and abdomen and neck and feel him shiver under his fingers. He could spend hours just being with him, running his hands over his skin, his smooth face, his soft hair. God, Keith could go on forever just about his hair. It’s light brown, unruly, glossy as anything but never greasy. He hasn’t asked, but he’s pretty sure Lance is growing it longer, which doesn’t bother him. If anything, it is more to draw his hand through when they’re cuddling and push back as he kisses him and tug on when they’re… anyway.

Lance is lying on his back, with Keith half on top of him. He’s leaning on Keith’s arm, meaning it’s gone numb after a while, but it’s a small price to pay for what he gets to see. When Lance is asleep, he looks innocent. Carefree. Like all the worries that pile on top of him during the day have been released. He tends to mumble in his sleep, Keith frequently catches his name. The Castle of Lions is currently on a planet, and a ray of sunlight has slipped through a crack in the curtains, shining on Lance’s face, making it glow golden and even more beautiful than it normally is. His hands are strong and quick and never wrong, when they’re in battle or just together. They’re as soft as the rest of him, and Keith pulls one to him and kisses it softly. Keith slowly closes his eyes, head resting on Lance’s chest. He breathes out softly, feeling the rise and fall of the body underneath him.

“Keith?” Lance whispers sleepily. He sits up slightly, and Keith looks up at him. Lance smiles, blue eyes half-open. He pulls his hand away from Keith, rubs the sleep from his eyes, and helps Keith sit up. Keith gently touches Lance’s cheek, and Lance pulls him closer. They spend quarter of an hour just sitting and kissing and quietly talking, the sun growing brighter behind the curtains. They know it’s time they were with their teammates, but the room that was originally Lance’s and they now share is so cozy and so theirs and they never want to leave each other again. Keith tries to get out of their small bed, but Lance whines softly and pulls him back. Keith smiles into another of the million kisses they’ve shared but never get old, then jumps back as Pidge’s voice blares over the loudspeakers.

“Get up, lovebirds! Yes, we know about you, boys! Training deck, five minutes.” They look at each other, laugh softly, and drag themselves out of bed. _I will never leave him,_ Keith thinks fondly, _it will be this, always, for as long as he will let me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Also that I didn’t use their names too much, all the ‘he’s and ‘him’s got confusing. The only drawback of gay fanfic. 
> 
> My tumblr is athenaklance.


End file.
